lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Screwed
Plot Darius Parker goes on trial for the rape and murder of a woman, and in the process digs up dirt on Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Odafin Tutuola, Donald Cragen, and A.D.A. Casey Novak to use in his defense. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * Steven Weber as Defense Attorney Matthew Braden * Ludacris as Darius Parker * Michael Weston as Simon Marsden * Ernest Waddell as Ken Randall * John Schuck as Chief of Detectives Muldrew * Peter Gerety as Judge Peter Harrison * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Vincent Spano as F.B.I. Agent Dean Porter * Judith Light as Judge Elizabeth Donnelly * LisaGay Hamilton as Teresa Randall * Tiffany Thompson as Angela Bowden * Allison Siko as Kathleen Stabler Guest cast * Jack McGee as Lieutenant Allan James * Nancy Grace as Herself * Star Jones as Herself * Esther Barlow as Woman * April Armstrong as Reporter #1 * Bill Kocis as Reporter #2 * Katie McGee as Reporter #3 * LinDel Sandlin as Jury Foreperson * Clay Broaddus as Joe (uncredited) * Peter Riga as Court Clerk (uncredited) References Nina Stansfield; Tyrone Hart Quotes :Fin Ken: You told Darius about the drugs and the gun, didn't you? :Ken Randall: Ten years ago! I mean, I looked in the glove box and found the stash. As usual, you screamed at me. I was ten. :Fin: There you go again. Will you change the channel? :Ken Randall: That, that right there is why I always went to Darius. Mom was so busy blaming you and you were so busy working, there was no one to hear me. How could I know he'd use it against you? How could I know he'd have a reason to? :Fin (yelling): I wasn't there for you. Okay, you're angry. I get it. Get over it, man! Get a therapist. Work it out. I'm not trying to hear this right now! ---- :Fin: My ex can be a pain in the ass. :Munch: I've had some experience with that. I'll give her your love. ---- :Kathy Stabler Elliot: You said you wanted to work things out. You said that you were ready to come home. :Elliot: Look, Kathy, I'm sorry. :Kathy Stabler: I don't care. Not about my pride, or my ego, or anything else. ---- :Kathy Stabler: I need you to come home now, Elliot. Not for the kids. For me. :Elliot: What's changed? :Kathy Stabler: I'm pregnant. ---- :Olivia Fin: You're gonna get through this. I want you to know that you have friends around here. :Fin: Thanks, especially for making sure my ex didn't become a fugitive. ---- :Olivia: Simon? What are you doing here? This isn't a good time. :Simon Marsden: I know it's not. You're in trouble. I mean, you could have called me and told me yourself. :Olivia: You've been talking to Dean Porter. ---- :Olivia Simon: There's nothing you can do except go be with your family, okay? :Simon Marsden: You are my family. That's why I told your captain I forced you to give me the money when I jumped bail. :Olivia: You did what? :Simon Marsden: That I threatened to reveal our relationship. :Olivia: He already knows our relationship. :Simon Marsden: I also said you had no idea I jumped bail at the time and you just wanted me out of your life. :Olivia: Well, then you lied to my superior officer. :Simon Marsden: So did you. ---- :Simon Marsden: (to Olivia) You put your job and your freedom on the line for me. You think I'm gonna stand by and do nothing? ---- :Allen James: You made sure I lost my rank because you couldn't resist making me look bad in front of the bosses. Now it's my turn. :Cragen: That was 15 years ago. Some people would call you obsessed. :Allen James: I saw the opportunity and I took it. :Cragen: You weren't command material, Allen. You rose above your abilities; even a turd can float. :Allen James: If the state loses this trial over the perception of police misconduct, they'll ask for your resignation. :Cragen: Which they won't get. :Allen James: Then they'll transfer you to outer Mongolia. ---- :Darius: Do what I do. Feel nothing. Background information and notes * The title refers to something that is in imminent danger and difficult to overcome; it is basically describing Captain Cragen's job on the line, Detective Benson bringing money to her brother, who was being treated as a suspect, and is caught by Internal Affairs, Detective Stabler's second eldest daughter, Kathleen, arrested because of the DWI and covering it up, and Fin and Casey's trial case against Fin's nephew Darius. * The music that plays at the end of the episode was originally from the movie Crash, which featured Ludacris in a prominent role. The song is Sense of Touch by Mark Isham. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes